


Podfic: Happy Medium

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Badass Elena, Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from ceares: Damon/Elena/Stefan--everyone says she's nothing like Katherine but they're wrong. She can be just as ruthless as any Petrova woman. Basically Elena being badass and heartless when it comes to protecting Stefan and Damon. G; nothing explicit relationship-wise, so read it as you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Happy Medium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Medium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488068) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



I'm a pretty avid follower of Vampire Diaries and I do have to say, if the show would take this route I would be a happy fangirl. Just sayin'....

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?n1mg6e00mnk93vv)


End file.
